


Something Special

by Latias425



Category: Captain N: The Game Master, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Blushing, Ejaculate, F/M, First Time, Lemon, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 19:18:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11168379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latias425/pseuds/Latias425
Summary: Pit has always been there for Princess Lana since the very beginning, and over time he's developed feelings for the young princess. Lana has felt the exact same way about him and she decides to reward the angel for all that he's done for her. My first attempt at writing a lemon, so it might not be very good.





	Something Special

Pit had always been there for Princess Lana ever since the very beginning. Ever since he had rescued her from the Forces of Chaos and helping her and the N Team, he had made a vow to always be by her side. Over time, Pit slowly started to develop feelings for the young princess, but he was always afraid to confess. It just seemed that sometimes, he would have trouble even talking to Lana, as most of the time he would just end up becoming a blushing, stuttering mess. But nevertheless, he had always stayed close to Lana and helped her though hard times.

But what Pit didn't know was that Lana actually felt the exact same way about him. Although she was more open to her affections than he was, she was actually shy to really tell him how she felt about him. Pit was always charming to her, even if he was a bit naive, and he had always helped her through thick and thin. However, Lana felt like she had to thank him somehow, and that she wanted to reward him for all of the things he had done for her.

* * *

Lana slowly walked into the training room of the Palace of Power where Pit was currently busy training. She was glad that the other N Team members weren't around at the moment, because she felt like she had to tell him in private.

"Hi, Pit."

Pit turned around and his face immediately turned red at the sight of her. "O-Oh, h-hi, Princess Lana."

"Pit, I have something to tell you."

"Wh-What is it, Princess Lana?"

"Well...it's just that...I want to thank you for everything you've done for me."

"Oh, well...it's nothing really. I'm just doing whatever I can to make you happy." Pit replied nervously as he blush deepened slightly.

Lana smiled. She always thought Pit looked cute when he blushed. "Well, I know something that can make the both of us happy. I want to give you...a reward. I want to give you...something special."

Pit's eyes lit up upon hearing that. "Really?!"

"Sure, Pit. After all, you've done so much for me, and I feel like it's fair for me to do something for you."

Pit could hardly contain his excitement. He cheered and jumped around while chanting, "I'm getting something special! I'm getting something special!"

Lana waited until Pit completely calmed down before she told him the rest. "Come in my bedroom tonight and I'll give it to you. But make sure no one else is around before you go, okay?"

"Okay, Princess Lana. I can't wait for my reward!"

"Good." Lana smiled. It seemed like her plan was working.

* * *

Pit could hardly wait to receive his reward, and at long last, nighttime came. Once he was sure that no one was around, he made his way to Lana's bedroom. When he reached the princess's room, he knocked on the door.

"Hello, Princess Lana? It's me, Pit."

"Oh, is it? Well, come on in, Pit. I've been waiting for you." Lana's voice spoke from the other side of the door.

Pit opened the door and to his surprise, the lights were off, causing him to walk into darkness.

"Now turn around and lock the door." Lana's voice ordered.

Pit nodded and then did as he was told. He didn't really know why Lana wanted the door locked, but he was about to find out. Just as he finished locking the door, a slight light flickered from behind him. Pit turned around and gasped at what he saw. Lana was lying on her bed in a rather...suggestive way, with candles dimly lighting the room, the smell of vanilla filling the air. He stared at her in complete shock, his face turning a bright red.

"Hello, Pit." Lana greeted in a tone he had never heard from her.

Pit snapped out of his trance. "Oh, uh...hi, Princess Lana. I'm here because you said that you would give me something...special."

"Ah, yes. Indeed I did." Lana walked over to Pit and stared into his eyes. "And I know you're really gonna like it."

"Princess Lana, a-are you okay? You're acting pretty strange."

"I'm fine, Pit. It's just that I'm so glad you're here."

Before Pit could say anything, Lana suddenly pulled him into a deep and passionate kiss. His eyes widened as she continued to kiss him. _'Oh, my gosh! Princess Lana's actually kissing me!'_   Pit thought. He then shut his eyes and enjoyed the kiss. She then suddenly slid her tongue into mouth, causing his eyes to widen again. _'Sheesh, this kiss is getting pretty extreme.'_   He thought as he closed his eyes again. Lana moved her hand slowly down Pit's body and rubbed at his crotch.

Pit's eyes popped open and he jumped back slightly with a yelp. "Princess Lana, d-did you just touch me right there?!"

"Yes, I did, Pit."

Pit had no idea why Lana would want to touch him right there, as he was starting to feel a bit sensitive from that kiss. "Wh-Why would you do that?"

"It's part of my gift to you. But before we do anything, we gotta make your cock hard."

"My what?" Pit asked in confusion, but then felt Lana's hand rub against his crotch again. A strange tingling sensation overcame his body, mostly in his lower area as he started to feel something getting...hard. He didn't know what it was, but it felt kind of...good. Pit leaned against the wall and threw his head back slightly as he let out a low moan. He tried to say something, but all he could do was moan as pleasure filled his body. "A-Aah...Lan...ah-haaahhh..." Pit moaned.

Lana continued to rub Pit's crotch, making the bulge in his shorts grow bigger by the second. She smiled inside as she heard him moan her name, his voice cracking in slight pleasure. After about a minute, she decided to up the ante by grabbing the rim of Pit's shorts and she slowly and carefully pulled them down, freeing his cock into the open. Both Pit and Lana gasped at the sight. Pit because he had no idea what was happening to his body, and Lana because of the size of his length. It stood at about a good six or seven inches, and was about two inches in girth.

"L-Lana, wh-what's happening?" Pit asked, his voice cracking slightly and his face turning even more red. "Wh-Why are you doing this?"

"Because I wanna make you feel good, Pit." Lana replied as she took both of her hands and put them on his length.

"W-Wait, Lan-AAAHHH!" Pit was interrupted with a loud moan as he felt Lana's hands begin to stroke his cock. He grasped onto the wall as a strange euphoric feeling surged through his body.

Lana continued to move her hands across Pit's member, smiling as she heard him moan uncontrollably. She continued to stroke his shaft with her left hand, and took her right hand and began to massage his balls.

Pit hissed as he felt Lana gently squeeze his sensitive sac. No one had ever touched him there, and for some reason it only added to the pleasure. . She then decided to up the ante once more and took the head of his cock into her mouth.

Pit gasped as he felt the tip of his cock become enveloped in a warm, wet cavern. He looked down to see Lana bobbing her head on his cock, taking in more of it with every suck. His moans then started to get even louder as she continued to blow him.

Suddenly, Pit started to feel something intense start to build up in his groin. He didn't know what it was, but it felt like something was going to come out and fast.

"Lana, stop! I have to pee!" Pit screamed, but Lana just ignored him as she continued her ministrations.

Pit felt his dick twitch slightly, and then let out a scream that was so loud, practically the whole Palace could hear. He grasped onto the wall and continued to scream as he felt a hot, sticky liquid forcefully shoot out of his cock and into Lana's mouth.

Lana's eyes widened as Pit's seed quickly filled her mouth. He really had a lot in there, and eventually she couldn't hold anymore and she pulled away, swallowing what she had in her mouth and allowing the rest of Pit's cum to stain her face.

After about a minute, Pit finally stopped cumming, panting as he came down from his high. He then turned his head away from Lana. "I'm...I'm sorry, Princess Lana. I think I might've...I think I might've..."

Lana just smiled. "It's okay, Pit. You didn't do anything wrong. All you did was cum."

"C-Cum? Wh-What does that mean?" Pit then noticed that Lana's face was covered in a white substance. "Lana, wh-what's that white stuff?"

"That's your cum, and it's so sweet like cotton candy. I've always wanted to taste the cum of an angel."

Pit blushed. "I...I didn't know I taste so good."

"Did you like that, Pit?"

"Well...that did feel kind of good." Pit admitted, and was about to pull his shorts back up when Lana stopped him.

"Wait a minute, Pit. We're not done yet."

"Wait, we're not?"

"No. We're just getting started." Lana then led Pit to her bed where he lay down, panting slightly as he was still recovering from his previous orgasm. "Take off your shirt, Pit."

"Why?"

"Because you'll need to for what we're about to do next." Pit nodded and then proceeded to take off his toga and undershirt, revealing his bare chest to Lana. Her eyes widened as she stared at him.

"What is it, Princess Lana?"

"It's just that...you have such a nice chest."

"Uhh...thanks?"

"I didn't think you'd be so...toned." Lana went over to Pit and started to rub his chest, causing him to moan a little as he closed his eyes. She then went in front of her bed and proceeded to take off her clothes, revealing that she was wearing a lacy pink bra and panties underneath. She then took off her bra and panties, leaving her body completely exposed. Pit opened his eyes and they instantly widened upon seeing Lana completely naked right in front of him, giving him a good view of her breasts.

"Like what you're seeing, Pit?" She asked seductively. Although Pit didn't say anything, Lana got her answer from the sight of his cock growing back to life. She then got on the bed right next to him, and it wasn't until then that Pit noticed that his cock was hard again.

"Lana...why are we both naked?"

"This is the next part of your reward."

"But...what are we gonna do?"

"I'll show you." Lana then layed down right in front of Pit, spreading her legs to reveal her dripping core. "I want you to put your cock in here." She said as she pointed to her pussy.

Pit blushed intensely when he realized what Lana meant. "Are you sure about this, Princess Lana? I mean...I don't wanna hurt you."

"Don't worry, Pit. It might only hurt me a little. Now are you gonna come over here for your reward?"

Pit was reluctant at first, but he finally moved over to Lana, got onto his knees, and grabbed onto her legs. He shivered slightly as he felt the tip of his cock press against her entrance.

"A-Are you sure you want to do this?" Pit asked nervously.

"Yes, I'm sure. Just put it in me already."

Pit nodded and then slowly entered her, groaning a little as he felt her tight walls around his cock. Lana gasped and moaned a little as his cock stretched her walls. Pit stopped when his cock was about halfway in her. "So...what do I do now?"

"Just push you cock in and out of me."

"Like this?" Pit slowly pulled out of Lana, and when just the tip of his cock was left, he quickly pushed back in.

"Y-Yes, like that." Lana moaned in response. "Keep doing that until both of us cum."

Pit nodded and then started to thrust, getting a firm hold on Lana's hips as he continued to push his cock in and out.

"A-Ah...O-Oh, P-Pit..." Lana moaned as she her reached arms out and grabbed onto Pit's wings, lightly tugging on them as he continued to pound her, his eyes sealed shut, teeth clenched and face a bright red, grunting with each thrust. She moaned even louder as her hands then latched onto his back, the only sounds coming from the room being her moans, Pit's grunts, and the dull wet slap sound that emitted as their crotches met.

"A-Ah...L-Lana...y-you're tight..." Pit groaned as he started to speed up on his thrusting, going even deeper into her.

"Oh, yes, Pit! F-Faster! H-Harder!" Lana screamed as she dug her fingers into his back, only encouraging him to go faster.

Pit thrusted as fast and as hard as he could by the minute, and it wasn't long before he felt the sudden buildup in his groin.

"L-Lana...I'm...I'm gonna...I'm gonna cum..." Pit grunted as he started to slow down with his thrusts.

"A-Ah...P-Pit...I'm...gonna cum...too!" Lana screamed, her own orgasm quickly approaching.

Pit let out another low grunt in response, and with one last hard thrust, he shoved his cock inside Lana, and then groaned loudly as he began to release endless streams of thick, creamy white cum into her, filling her to the brim. Lana then screamed as her climax came, covering Pit's crotch with her love juices.

Once their orgasms finally died down, Pit pulled out of Lana and then collapsed onto the bed next to her, both panting as their afterglows settled in. They then looked at each other and smiled.

"That...was awesome." Pit panted.

"I knew you'd like it."

Pit then looked at their naked bodies, their crotches stained with each other's essences. "We should probably clean ourselves up."

Lana looked at their cum-stained crotches, and then looked back at Pit. "Later."

Pit felt all sweaty and sticky, but both of them were extremely exhausted from their night of making love. They then moved closer and exchanged a quick kiss. "I love you, Princess Lana."

"I love you too, Pit." Lana whispered back, and the two of them drifted off into a deep slumber.


End file.
